


Teen Wolf Drabbles

by cutthroatfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/pseuds/cutthroatfics
Summary: This is a series of drabbles, snippets and ficlets I can't seem to stop writing recently while I write bigger things for later on. So I'm posting them as is to collect them and for you to read.There are a few gen tags but the tags will be updated with each new ficlet/etc for maximum accuracy.These may end up full fics or stay here in their current state.





	Teen Wolf Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Snippets are parts of larger fics/ideas; drabbles are done as is and are a 100 words or more, and ficlets can be anywhere from a small drabble to 1 or 2k.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jackson was spread out in the space they'd cleared in the fraternity's basement. Where the coffee table had been there was the mattress they used for the house gangbangs.

“Uhng.” Jackson grunted as Scott drove two of his fingers into Jackson's asshole alongside the wet wriggling muscle of his tongue. “Yeah,” Jackson panted as Scott lapped around his fingers. “That's right. Eat my ass, you frat-boy piece of shit.”

Jackson gasped sharply as Scott slapped his hand heavy over his ass. The red handprint radiated heat over the deep tan and pale skin of Jackson's tan lines.  _The swimsuit he'd have to use to get these._  Scott slapped his ass again sharply in the same spot just to see his hand print and Jackson whined.

“You're going to regret that.” He promised.

Jackson pulled the polyester mesh of Scott's lacrosse jersey further up his back as he settled into the arch of his spine, “Make me.”

“Enough of that.” Danny said with an eye roll. He reached down and pulled Jackson's torso onto his lap. He kissed Jackson with a warm slide of slick tongues before he pushed his shoulders down. “Maybe if you're mouth is occupied you'll be sweeter. We all know you like to get pounded like a triangle in an elementary school band,” Isaac laughed somewhere in the dark of the basement before squealing in abrupt pleasure. “Let us it handle it.”

“Can you do that, baby?” Scott asked giving Jackson another slap on the ass when he didn't respond.

“Yes.” Jackson cried out in pleasure. “Yes, yes-” Danny fed him the wide head of his cock and he decided that sucking cock was more important than speaking.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember: If you want a fic to grow leave a comment and let me know, nicely.


End file.
